Damn Those School Bells
by jenjenpeace92
Summary: this is my first fanfiction on this site so be nice. JATE, pb&j,sana, shayid and hubby !
1. gonna rule the school

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Damn that first day back at school bell he thought damn it. Right where are the guys I better go find them he thought. He walked up a large set of stairs and into his home room class; he was the first one there.

"Hey dude." He turned round to so a large guy in front of him.

"Hurley how is going?" he asked.

"I'm okay hey Jack sorry to hear about as Kate refers to her as the biatch." Hurley said.

"Its okay man ohh here comes Sawyer and the rest of them." Jack guessed.

"How do you know?" Hurley asked.

"Well one I can here Sawyer shouting at everyone as he comes down the hall two I can here my sister, Kate, Shannon, Libby and Sun all screaming about being back at school." Jack explained.

"Hey guys." Everyone all shouted at once and took up the whole back row in the class.

"Hey Jack you okay?" a brunette asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess you?" Jack replied.

"I'm good its sooooo good to be back." She said excitedly.

"Really at the start of vacation you were asking all our teachers if we could just stay off forever." Jack laughed.

"I know that but it's different this year last year at high school." She stated.

"Yeah that's true but." He was interrupted.

"Good morning seniors as you already know Mrs. Connell is off unwell." He said.

"Yeah for her hip replacement." Sawyer laughed and the class laughed with him.

"Yes Mr. Ford I bet Mrs. Connell will be happy to hear that." The teacher said.

"My name is Mr. Rom." He smiled and looked around the class.


	2. charlie pace

Their first class English wasn't exactly the best as they had the same teacher as last year Mr. Jones a very old man who talked at the slowest pace which annoyed many of the students.

"Really can this guy talk any faster if he tried?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah probably." Kate giggled.

"Miss Austen is there something funny that you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Jones asked.

"No sorry sir." Kate tried to contain her laughter.

"You know one of these days your cheeky comments are going to get me into trouble." Kate whispered.

"I know it's hilarious seeing you get into trouble you look helpless." Jack smirked.

"I do not." Kate replied. Suddenly the door creaked open and Mr. Locke the headmaster walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Mr. Jones this is a new student his name is Charlie Pace just moved here from England." Mr. Locke explained.

"Ahh Mr. Pace seeing that Mr. Shepard and Miss Austen are content on chatting through the class you can sit in between them." So the boy walked up to the back of the class and sat between the two.

"Hey I'm Jack and this is Kate." Jack smiled.

"Hey mate I'm Charlie." He smiled nervously.

"right I'll introduce you to the gang, right bear with me on this, big guy down the front that's Hurley, that guy and the blonde that can't keep their hands off each other that's Sayid and Shannon, erm redneck along there that's Sawyer, other blonde over their that's Claire Jacks sister, Latina down front that's Ana, Korean couple that's Jin and Sun and finally the girl with the blue top that's Libby." Kate said catching her breath.

"Wow that's a lot of people ohh and I kinda don't know where I'm going here so can you guys show me about don't have a clue where I'm going?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure lets see your timetable see if we are in any of your classes." Jack asked. Charlie handed him the timetable and quickly skimmed through it and handed it to Kate.

"Yip your in mine and Jack's chemistry, history, biology and maths class, Jack phys ed class and my art and music class. And some of the others are in those classes too."

"Cool and thanks for introducing me to some people I thought I would be completely different than it is right now." Charlie whispered as Mr. Jones was staring at him.

"Its ok man and by the way do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Kate asked.

"Yeah thanks that would be great." Charlie thanked. After English they had recess which was gratefully thanked by everyone.

"Guys this is Charlie he just moved from England Charlie this is the guys." Claire introduced.

"Hey Charlie." They all said at once.

"Claire where is Jack, Sawyer and Sayid?" Kate asked.

"Ohhhh what else do they start their year with?" Shannon asked.

"Football." The group said dully. As soon as they had said 'football' Jack, Sawyer and Sayid came running out of the phys ed corridor with nearly all the school's football players shouting and laughing.

"Now Charlie one thing you have to learn about those three is that their world revolves around football Jack is running back captain, Sawyer is quarterback and Sayid is well I don't know where he plays but that is all they do and think about is football." Shannon explained.

"But Shannon, Claire, Kate, Sun and Libby are all cheerleaders so they are just as bad." Sayid said from behind them.

"Come on no we aren't; anyway was the notice board up for cheerleading?" Libby asked.

"Erm yea it sure is moonbeam." Sawyer laughed.

"Sawyer gives us all nicknames you'll have yours soon." Claire whispered.

"OH I can't wait what's yours Kate?" Charlie asked.

"Freckles." She said simply.


	3. thanks kate

Well their first day went slightly well after their freaky new home room teacher and Kate almost getting sent to Mr. Locke's office it went well. After school Jack, Kate and Claire all walked home together as usual.

"So Claire what do you think of Charlie he seems cool right?" Jack asked Claire.

"He seems okay I didn't really talk to him that much." Claire lied.

"Sis, sis sis I saw you two talking like me and Kate would you were getting along great." Jack explained.

"Okay Jack stop annoying her will you." Kate asked.

"Yes mommy I'm sorry Claire." Jack laughed.

"I can imagine your mom saying that." Kate giggled.

"No she calls him Jackie." Claire added and the pair burst out laughing but Jack wasn't too amused.

"Yeah we are really sorry." Kate tried to contain her laughter.

"Don't worry we can tell Sawyer tomorrow it'll be really good." Claire whispered.

"I heard that." Jack interrupted.

"Yeah we know I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kate shouted.

"Bye Kate." Claire shouted back. Later that night Kate was sitting in her room on her computer when she heard her phone going, she went down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"K-Kate its Claire." Claire cried.

"Claire what's wrong are you okay?" Kate asked questionably.

"Kate it's my dad he's dead." Claire started to cry loudly down the phone.

"Claire I'm so sorry do you want me to come over?" Kate asked nicely.

"Please Kate will you?" Claire sobbed.

"Yeah I'll be over in 5 minutes okay cya bye." Kate said.

"And Kate thanks." Claire said "Bye." Kate put down the receiver and walked around to Jack and Claire's.


	4. Im so sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost wish I did but I don't. **

**This chapter quite a sad chappy but here comes the Jate!**

Kate sprinted over to Jack and Claire's as quickly as she could she couldn't believe that Christian was dead she knew him virtually all her life and she knew Jack and Claire for the same amount of time. As soon as she got to Jack and Claire's she braced herself for stepping into the Shepard house as she couldn't imagine what they were all going through. She knocked on the door quietly and stepped back Claire answered the door her eyes were all red and puffy her nose was also red after all her crying of course.

"Aw Claire come here." She motioned and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace and just let her cry on her shoulder still standing at the door.

"Thank you so much Kate come in." She sobbed. She walked in and looked over to the kitchen where she saw Jack and Claire's mom Margot. She looked so distant standing there staring at nothing so Kate stood up and walked over to her and she finally looked up and Kate pulled her into a soft hug. Kate could not have imagined what they were all going through now she just had to find one person her best friend ever. Jack.

"Margot where is Jack?" Kate asked on the verge of crying herself.

"He is up in his room he hasn't moved since."

She said wiping a tear from her cheek. So Kate walked up the stairs and quietly knocked on Jack's door he almost immediately answered and just looked at her. Then without saying a word she just rapped her arms around his shoulders and he rapped his arms around her waist and they just stood there. Jack was the first to pull away "When did you come?" He asked quietly.

"About twenty minutes ago." She replied. "Look Jack I'm so sorry." Kate said rubbing his back.

"I know its okay I'll be okay." He said sitting down on the chair nearest his window just staring out into nothing.

"How did it happen?" Kate asked simply.

"You know the normal Christian Shepard thing getting stemming drunk at some bar going back to a hotel somewhere and then drinking the contents of the bar in his room you know." Jack explained. Kate knew that Jack's father had trouble with drinking but she didn't think it would have killed him.

"Look I just came over for a little while erm I better go what will I tell everyone?" Kate asked.

"Just tell them the truth and I'll keep you posted on info and stuff like that." Jack stated.

"Okay I'll see you later Jack." Kate smiled.

"Oh and Kate thanks." Jack said.

"For what?" Kate asked.

"For being Kate." Jack smiled back and Kate walked out of the house with a tear in the corner of her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Kate walked into homeroom and gathered the gang around and told them the news.

"Omg are they okay." Shannon said sadly.

"Claire was just in tears the whole time I was there yesterday, Margot was just lost and Jack oh god Jack was just so dead looking I have never seen him like that before and they said they will keep us posted about the funeral and stuff." Kate explained to the group.

"God its so weird that all of us all grew up knowing him I mean nearly eighteen years of our lives we know someone and they are just gone." Sayid whispered as Mr. Rom walked in.

"Excuse me you guys I've got to go give this to the creep." Kate pointed out to Mr. Rom.

"Sir this is from Mrs. Shepard for Jack and Claire being off family thing." She handed him a small letter.

"Thank you Miss Austen." He smirked and just glared at him.


	5. Wayne i hated him

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost only in my dreams I do. **

The next couple of days at school where really quiet for the group as they had all been affected by Christians death. That morning in English Kate and Shannon couldn't talk so they just passed notes

_So how do you think they are – Kate _

_I don't know I phoned Claire last night she sounded pretty bad – Shan_

_Jack is pretty bad as well I called last night but he was hardly on the phone for 5 minutes- Kate _

_I know I feel so bad for them- Shan _

_I know me too- Kate _

_You more than anyone Kate you've known Jack and Claire since you were born-Shan _

_I know that but that's only like a year more than you and the guys- Kate _

_I know oh shit here comes Mr Jones – Shan _

After English they had recess so the group all met at the same place under a huge old oak tree which had been their meeting place for the last five years.

"Hey dudes." Hurley said.

"Hey Hurley." Everyone said at once.

"Oh god I just was like so close to falling asleep in History there he could put me to sleep." Hurley laughed.

"Hurley I've had him for three years in a row I still fall asleep." Sawyer laughed.

"Sawyer you'd fall asleep in any class." Ana smiled. Then a loud ring came out a at once everyone was digging in their bags finally they found that it was Kate's.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Kate it's me how are you?" Jack asked.

"Oh hey Jack I'm okay how you holdin up?" Kate asked.

"I'm getting there oh say hi to everyone for me." Jack smiled down the phone.

"Jack said hi guys." Kate said and a mixture of "Hey dude hi mate and Hiiiii" Came down the phone and he smiled.

"Right I phoned to tell you the arrangements for the funeral are Friday morning at half past ten." Jack said.

"Okay Jack oh that's the bell I better go I'll see you later okay." Kate smiled.

"Yeah I'll see you on Friday." Jack whispered.

"Bye." And she hung up.

"Look guys the funeral is on Friday at half past 10 will you be there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah of course we will." Sayid replied.

"You coming Charlie?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah Jack my mate yeah I'll be there." He smiled and walked off to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day after school Kate was alone in the house until her mom came after work at the diner and asked her about the funeral

"So is that okay mom?" Kate asked.

"Of course Kate, Jack and Claire have been you're friends since you were born you couldn't miss their dad's funeral." Diane replied.

"I know mom where is Wayne?" Kate asked uncomfortably.

"He is away for the week staying with his brother." She glanced away.

"You sent him out didn't you?" Kate said shocked.

"YES Kate I did he is a stupid drunken idiot and I'm not having him in my house anymore." Diane yelled.

"Wow okay mom I was just going to sure it's about time." Kate smiled.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked confused.

"Well he was always coming home at the early hours of the morning and drinking himself to sleep he was just a waste of space mom although I never told you I hated him." Kate spat.

"Well he won't be coming back." Diane smiled.

"Okay mom I'm going out with the guys tonight is that okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure remember and be in for ten." Diane said.

"Sure mom I'm going to get dressed." Kate walked up stairs and got changed into her favourite jeans and a blue sipper and walked out of the house over to the large playing field a couple of blocks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. the funeral part 1

**Disclaimer: don't own lost you guys get the point.**

**Okay this chapter is pretty sad I almost cried writing it! Thanks for all your reviews! **

The day of the funeral had came and Kate, Shannon, Claire, Libby, Sun and Ana were all in the church before the ceremony. Shannon sat beside Kate and Claire and joined in their conversation about Jack.

"He has not came out of his room in a week except for dinner and stuff but apart from that he has just sat there." Claire explained.

"I don't blame him." Libby said sadly. A light knock came at the door and Charlie came in.

"Hey girls, hey Claire you okay." Charlie walked over and sat between Libby and Sun.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks for coming Charlie." She smiled.

"Its okay love we are starting in 5 minutes your mum said." Charlie explained.

"Okay thanks Charlie." Claire smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony they took the short trip to the cemetery it was a nice day a bit cloudy but it wasn't meant to rain. There was a large gathering as Christian's work colleges, his family and friends there was at least 90 people at the graveyard. Kate stood with Claire along with all the girls and Jack stood with all the guys. Kate hated seeing her two best friends in the world in so much pain. Jack just stood staring blankly into the stop where his father was about to be buried in.

"Claire I'll be over I a minute I'm just going to stand with Jack for a minute okay." Kate said wiping a tear from her own eye.

"Okay." She sniffed. She walked slowly over to Jack and just stood next to him by this time Charlie had went over to see Claire, Sayid had went to see Shannon and Sawyer went to see Ana. Jack then turned slightly and looked at Kate and smiled sadly she then just took his hand and she laid her head on his shoulder just so he knew she was there for him. The minister stopped and asked Margot is she wanted to say something but she was too upset to say anything. The minister then asked Claire and she stepped forward and pulled a small photo out of her jacket pocket.

"Hey daddy it's Claire." She smiled and one small tear fell down her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you so much we all will you were a great dad and we all love you." She smiled. "I love you so much dad." And with a final goodbye she threw a photo of her and Christian when she was younger into the burial place on top of the coffin. Everyone cried at Claire's speech not one dry eye. The minister then asked Jack and he stepped forward and looked over to Claire who smiled. "I don't even know what to say I mean Claire virtually took the words out of my mouth erm I just want to say that I love you dad and I'll miss you a lot good bye." He smiled and his mom and sister came over to comfort him. When everyone was about to leave Kate saw Jack standing over at his father's graveside, she walked over and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He smiled sadly.

"You ready to go?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yeah." Jack walked over and tried to walk past her but Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I know you too well Jack don't try the I'll be okay trick." Kate smiled.

"I know come on it's freezing out here." She then grabbed his hand and they walked over to one of the funeral cars that were for the group of teens.

"Thanks Kate." Jack said quietly when entering the car.

"It's okay Jack." She smiled.


	7. the funeral part 2

**Disclaimer: I still odnt own lost grrrrrrrrr! but i do own lara !**

**thank you your reveiws!**

After the funeral only some of the main guests such as Jack and claire's friends, Christians side of the family, Margots side and christians work collegues. The entire group was there Jack, claire, kate, sawyer, shannon, sayid, boone, libby, hurley, jin, sun, michael, walt and lara where all present. The sky had dramatically cleared up the sun was splitting the trees so the large group of teens went outside as they were taking up the whole house. They all didn't have a seat so claire was sitting on charlie's knee, shannon was sitting on sayid's knee and kate much to her dislike was sitting on sawyer's knee. shannon was busying herself by filing her nails and kate was also busy trying to get sawyer to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey sticks do you ever do anything else but file your nails." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Hey sawyer do you ever do anything else but be an asshole?" shannon laughed.

"Good one shan." Charlie laughed and shannon smiled.

"JACK can you get the door for me?" Margot shouted from the living room.

"sure mom be right back guys." Jack smiled.

"He is taking it worse than me." claire said sadly.

"i know i've never seen him like this." Sun said.

"I hate seeing him like this you too claire but with jack you would never think you would see him like this." Kate said quietly.

As jack walked through the house trying to dodge people and their awkward convesations he couldnt take it anymore. When he got to the door he hesitated to open it but when he'd opened it he could have just slammed it shut again but he didn't. Sarah. The one person he wished he didnt have to see had actually cam to see him.

"can I help you there is no one to cheat on here." he said sarcastically.

"Jack I just came here to see how you are nothing else can we just put that aside please." Sarah pleaded. Jack just walked away from the door but left it open so she could make the decision if she was going to come in or not.

He took a seat next to charlie and hurley who gave him a comforting smile and went back to their conversations. He looked over at Kate and sawyer who were in mid conversation with jin and boone. Kate looked over at him and motioned to a space next to her and he took it. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were saying and looked up to the backdoor way and who was standing in in Sarah. They all knew who she was and whats he did to jack and for that everyone hated her. But nobody hated her more than Kate, kate is Jack's best friend and Sarah broke his heart and Kate was going to make sure she felt the pain that he did. Kate hated sarah more than Jack sometimes, especially when she was walking down the corridor in school with her knew boyfriend the one that she cheated on jack with the one who was jack's best friend. But this was to much for Kate she sat on sawyer's knee and she felt his arms snake round her waist and she thanked him for this because if he didnt she would have porbably jumped up and killed her.

Sarah took a seat across from Jack and glared at kate, Kate felt the anger boil up inside her how could she just come here today of all days and act like nothing had happened.

"She has some fukin nerve coming here." Kate seethed through her teeth.

"Yeah I know freckles but just don't do anything stupid today you can kill her on Monday if she even dares to come to school." Sawyer said just as angry. Jack looked over at Kate he knew that she was about to kill her so he nodded over to the kitchen and she got up and went to the kitchen with jack.

"Right Jack just hear me out okay what the fuck is she doing here I mean she cheats on you with your ex best friend and she has the nerve to come here today of all days." She tried to whisper but she didnt.

"Look Kate I dont exactly want her here either." He shouted back. Kate was taken back by his outburst.

"Look lets just go back outside and sawyer will just keep me back." she laughed.

"Yeah or I could." He smirked.

"Good cause sawyer ant keep his hands off me." she smiled.

"No problem." he smiled. So the two walked outside and Kate shot an angry look at Sarah and waited for Jack to sit down and took a seat on his knee.

"Hey why you sittin there freckles i'm guessin i'm not good enough for you." Sawyer asked.

"Yip you're right there." everyone laughed except Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night it as only Jack, Kate, Claire, Sawyer, Shannon and Sayid everyone has left earlier although Margot had said they could stayed longer but the all left.

"Kate if it hadn't been for you sitting on Jack's knee I think you would have killed her." Shannon laughed.

"Yeah why did I sit on your knee it would have been my pleasure." She smiled.

"Yeah and now I can't remember why I held you back." Jack laughed.

"Oh sayid what time is it?" Shannon asked.

"It's nine o'clock." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh I better go Sabrina will be asking Boone all these questions." She smiled back.

"She still a control freak huh." Claire asked.

"Uh yeah." She laughed.

"Right I think I better go too my mom will be in from work soon I think I should be in before she gets back." Kate checked her watch.

After everyone had left Jack sat in his room on the edge of his bed and looked at a picture on his desk with him and all his friends and thanked god for them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Question: do you think I should do a sequal? like after college and stuuf please tell me. r&r press the purple button plezzzzzzzzzzz!**


	8. im coming back

**Disclaimer: right i think you guys get the point dont own lost grrrr. **

**Right i'm going to edit a bit in my second chapter kate claire shannon and the rest of the girls DO NOT cheerlead i have a better bit for that tee hee ! **

The weeks after the funeral were the hardest Jack and claire now knew what it felt like to lose somebody every day was trying most for Jack who had to be there for claire and margot. They had been keeping with homework as Kate and Sawyer had been bringing work and stuff home for them but they had assured them it was okay. Jack and claire would be coming back to school within the next week as they wanted to move on that's what christian would have wanted and plus jack wanted to go for the football try out's like he promised sawyer and sayid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**that week at school. **

"so Sawyer did you take that homework to Jack and claire?" Jin asked.

"Yeah I did claire didn't look to happy." Sawyer laughed.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Ana questioned.

"Nope don't Chika probably end of the week Jack don't wanna miss the try-out's and claire just wants to get back to normality." Sawyer answered.

"Yeah one sawyer you call me chika again i'll kill ya and two it's the best thing trying to get back to normal life." Ana explained.

"Yip you're right there Ana." Kate agreed.

"But really do you think jack will have to try out for the team, he has been in the same place on the field and has been the captain for years and years." Shannon smiled.

"Yeah Sawyer and Sayid are the same you guys are just as good as jack." Shannon said in mid kiss with sayid.

"Yeah whatever i'm man enough to say that jack is better than me." Sawyer confessed.

"What, What Sawyer you feelin okay, dude did you just say someone is better at somthing than you, right have you got a fever or something cause this isn't right." Hurley laughed.

"Hurley i'm sure he is fine he is just coming down with a case of defeat." Libby said checking he temperature.

"I'm fine i'm just sayin he is better than me." Sawyer assured. Suddenly a loud ringing ran threw their ears and they all groaned.

"Right shannon move we've got art." Kate shouted draging shannon from Sayid.

"Really Kate how can you like this class it's the worse." shannon groaned.

"I don't claire made me take either that or she told my mom who really broke he favorite vase." kate smiled.

"Ohhhhhhhh you blamed it on jack didn't you." shannon laughed.

"Well he bugged me and kept on telling me how much trouble I would be in so I told my mom it was him and boy did she fall out with him, I felt so bad afterwards." Kate explained.

"You should tell her you know." shannon laughed trying to draw this plant infront of her.

"I know she glares at him everytime he comes over." Kate laughed.

"Tell her when you get home." Shannon said.

"No i'll tell her next week cause the first football game is then and the guys would kill me if I missed it." kate smiled.

"Yeah they couldn't miss their biggest supporter." Shannon teased loudly.

"Miss rutherford keep you're voice down." The teacher shouted and kate laughed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That night at Kate's. **

"Hey mom what for eatin." kate asked.

"Hey mhhhhhhhhh erm how about we just order pizza I can't be bothered cooking." Diane laughed.

"Yep sounds good i'll phone." she smiled and walked to the phone. After Kate phoned she gave JAck a call to see how he was.

"Hi Jack it's Kate." Kate smiled.

"Oh hey guess what." Jack said.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow." Jack smiled and kate screamed with joy.


	9. football

**Disclaimer: yea yea yea I dont own lost**

Jack's return to school had been quickly spread within the group after Kate found out she quickly phoned every person to tell them. After Kate called Hurley she was trying to bring back her hearing as Hurley was very excited about Jack coming back to school as the football try - outs were next week. Kate had to write a list of all the people that she had and hadn't called next she figured she would call Sawyer as he was Jack's best friend.

"Hey Mrs. Ford is Sawyer there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Hold on SAWYER MOVE PHONE." Sawyers mom shouted.

"YEAH mom jesus do you want to burst their ear drums." Sawyer shouted back.

"Hey that you Ana?" He asked.

"No it's Kate, got good news for you." She smiled.

"Erm you finally killed Sarah!" Sawyer guessed.

"No unfortunately erm Jack's coming back to school TOMMOROW." Kate shouted.

"HELL YEAH WOOOOOOOOOOOO he'll be there for the football try-outs HELL YEAH." Sawyer shouted.

"You said you're mom would burst my ear drums but I think you just burst mine owww." Kate sadi covering her ears in pain.

"Opps sorry freckles does everyone else know yeah." Sawyer asked.

"Yip just called them all just now right I better get going I've got homework for tomorrow." Kate said.

"Yeah okay freckles i'll c ya bye." And she put down the receiver and walked up to her room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next day at school. **

Everyone was excited about Jack coming back to school but some weren't as Claire was still to fragile to come back and she couldn't deal with all the sympathy. All the guys were extra excited as Jack was probably the best in the school, especially Sawyer, Sayid, Boone and Michael as they have been in the same team as Jack all the way though school. The next morning everyone waited for Jack outside the school excitedly waited for his arrival and then Jack's mom's Mercedes pulled up in the car park and everyone nodded at each other and made their way over to the car. When they got there Jack was sitting in the front and Margot was driving, but one person they did not expect to find in the car was Claire. Everyone's faces lit up with excitment but Claire shook her head those happy faces soon died down. Claire had just came to see everyone she hadn't see anyone except from Kate, Sawyer and Shannon who came round every Monday to give them homework.

"Hey Margot, Hey Claire how you keepin'?" Sawyer smiled.

"I'm okay you?" Claire smiled back.

"I'm good." Claire then turned round to see Charlie barging his way through the crowd and she laughed.

"Hey love you okay?" Charlie asked obviously concerned.

"Yeah i'm good Charlie you." She smiled widely happy to see him.

"I'm okay." He said quietly.

"Right if we are even thinkin' bout goin to school today we better get goin." Sawyer said loudly over the rabble over teens.

"Oh Sawyer never seen you so excited about school." Margot jumped in.

"Me neither." Everybody said at once and walked off to home room.

**In Home-room **

When all of the group took their seats the door opened and Mr Locke headmaster, Mr Rom and a girl with long brown colored hair and dark blue eyes walked in. All of the class looked up and saw the girl and went back to their conversations as they weren't really interested in the new arrival.

"Right class this is my daughter Hannah she has just moved here from living with her mother in Iowa." Mr Rom smiled.

"So I would like you all to make her feel welcome, Oh Jack your back good to see you, so Sarah I would like you to make sure Hannah feels weclome." Mr. Locke smiled.

"That is not goin to happen she is as well as goin with Sawyer." Kate laughed.

"Miss Austen that's enough." Mr. Rom smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Football try-outs**

That week that Jack had came back at went by quickly and finally that most of the boys in the school were waiting for had finally arrived. Football. After school everyone including Claire who had returned to school all assembled on the top of a grassy hill right next to the football pitch. They always sat here as they had been watching Jack, Sawyer, Boone, Sayid and Michael play football since they were 8. Just before the try-outs started Shannon nodded down to the other side of the field and saw Sarah looking very proud of herself with her new boyfriend and Jack's ex bestfriend Marc. Marc was a definate snitch always loved to see people getting in trouble. Sarah cheating on Jack obviously started when Sarah was hanging about with the goup as Marc was in the group.

"Someone feels proud of themselves." Claire pointed out.

"Yup she always does." Hurley agreed.

**really sorry guys about the delay in my next chappie coz my internet on my laptop kinda went wonky so I had to use my sister computer !!**


	10. the tryouts

**Disclaimer: dont know how but I still dont own lost !**

**ohhhhhhhh still dont have a clue about football.**

Just minutes after the entire group felt like killing Sarah they all looked down to the pitch and there was a game about to start. Jack was in his noraml postition in running back beside Sawyer and infront of them was Michael and diagonaly across from him was Sayid and Boone. Jack looked up to Marc Silverman and then to Sawyer who nodded and shut his helmet Jack done the same and waited.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Well i'm guessin' he is going to beat the shit out of Marc Silverman then Kate is going to go up to dearest Sarah and give her a friendly punch." Shannon laughed.

"You're good at guessing Shannon." Kate giggled.

"Guys I dont get football." Charlie said embaresed.

"Hey me neither and i'm American." Shannon laughed.

Jack glared over at Marc but he only smirked back, Jack was happy that Marc wasn't in his team as he wouldnt have a chance to cause him pain. Jack felt the anger boil under his skin but he looked up to his sister and her face told him no he's not worth it and that was enough. When the whistle went the ball came to him and he sprinted in Jack Shepard fashion right up the pitch without stopping, a boy called Matt ran up to him but he just span right around him and ran up for a touch-down and the group on the hill stood and and cheered loudly.

"WOW i've never seen him run like that before have you." Walt exclaimed.

"Nope definately not." Kate said.

After the game Jack had made six touch-downs with Sawyer close behind with 4. Coach Barone shouted the team in and told them yes or no.

"Shepard?" He said.

"Yeah Coach." Jack stood up with his shirt in hand.

"You've been in this team for the past 5 year i'm not going to stop letting you in this team good job." Coach Barone congratulated.

"Thanks Coach." Jack smiled.

"Ford, Jarah, Dawson and Carlyle how could we forget you well done." Coach smiled.

"Nice thanks Coach." Sawyer cheered in triumph.

"Right good jobs guys hit the showers." Coach Barone.

As Jack walked in the changing rooms he glared at Marc and his Friend Steve and walked over to his locker. Jack looked over and tried to listen to his conversation is was about Kate.

"Yeah apparently she slept with him on their first date what a whore." Marc laughed. Jack couldn't control himself so he walked over to Marc and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned round he punched him right in the face. Then he jumped and grabbed jack by the neck and pushed him onto the locker nearest him. Jack quickly kicked him in the mid - section and punched him in the face, Sawyer and Coach Barone had quickly came in and broke up the two. Kate and the group had ran in to see what all the noise was about.

"SILVERMAN CUT IT OUT." Coach Barone balled.

"It was all him coach he just jumped me." Marc defended himself

"You positive about that Marc who were you talking about for me to jump you?" Jack said.

"Ohhhh thats why, I was talking about Kate well she is your friend oh did me calling her a whore hurt you?" Marc said cockily.

"Well you know what Marc she is in no way a whore but I can say who is Sarah." Jack said angrily.

"Right Shepard thats enough Marc move Mr. Locke's office now, you alright there Jack." Coach asked.

"Yeah." Jack smiled. Kate looked over to Jack then to Claire she shrugged her shoulders then walked over to him checking a growing bruise above his eye.

"Hey you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah i'm okay." He smiled.

"Jack please tell me what that was all about." Kate demanded.

"Right he heard that you slept with this guy on a first date and he called you a whore so as I already wanted to do I kicked his ass." Jack laughed.

"Hey Shannon you were right now all we need to do is for Kate do go punch Sarah." Charlie pointed out.

"What are you on about Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Oh before the game we were wondering what you were going to do and Hurley said that you are going to kick Marc's ass then Kate is going to punch Sarah."

Charlie explained.

"Whatever." jack laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night kate's house.**

Kate was alone in her house, her mom was working late at the diner and she had just finished her homework. She walked slowly down the stairs to the fridge got out some milk took a drink and closed the fridge.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

She crossed the room to see her mom standing with a large cut right up her arm and one single sentence escaped her mouth.

"Wayne's back." She cried.

**So how was that chappi guys hmmm. mind and press the little purple button plz!!**


	11. living with the shepards

**Disclaimer: yea yea you get the point**

Kate stood perplexed in front of her mom just staring at her head still trying to absorb the words just said to her.

"Mom what do you mean HE'S back?" Kate asked loudly.

"Kate look just listen to me nothing is going to happen do you understand me, now i'm going to stay with my friend in L.A." Diane explained.

"Yeah and i'm just going to stay here until he comes to beat me again." Kate asked loudly again.

"Kate do you seriously think I would leave you? I went by the Shepards and they said they would look after you as they always do." Diane assured the 16 year old.

"You're sure they said that mom I mean I know I virtually live there but.." Her mom cut her off.

"Kate as usual Margo Shepard would never pass up a opertunity to have you over at her house, plus Claire is so excited." Diane smiled.

"And Jack?" Kate asked.

"Oh you're going to surprise him." Diane smiled again as did Kate.

"So what's happening?" Kate asked curiously.

"You're going as soon as you're ready and just take stuff for a week then you can come back to the house and get what you need." Diane explained further.

"Okay i'll go get what I need." Kate said and bolted up the stairs.

Later on Kate had clothes and all the things she would need for the week and was getting ready to leave for the Shepards house which was only 5 minutes away. Kate looked over at her mom who was putting another bandage on her wounded arm. Her mom looked over at her and slowly crossed the room.

"I'm sorry for all of this Kate, make sure you call me every day and if anything goes wrong-:" Diane was cut off.

"Sam if anything goes wrong because he will come back from Iraq." Kate smiled and hugged her mom.

"Come on lets go." Diane said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Kate got to The Shepards house she was welcomed by a large hug from Margo and a just as big hug from Claire. Kate sat down on the couch and sat and chatted with Margo and Claire about what was happening with Wayne.

"So he just showed up at the diner and took your mom round the back and hit her?" Claire asked.

"No he took a knife that was lying at the counter of the diner and cut her right up her arm." kate expalined. "When she came through the door two words escaed her mouth he's back, I didnt even have to ask who _he_ was I knew from the look in her eye she was talking about Wayne." Kate said with a pretend smile.

"Look Kate you can stay here for as long as need." Margo smiled. As she said that Jack walked in the door and looked over to Kate then to his sister then to his mom who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Kate what happened?" Jack asked knowing what the answer.

"He's back." Kate said looking away gazing into the fire in front of her.

"But you said he was in Iowa." Jack said confused.

"Yeah well he came back." Kate said looking back at him in fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that night.**

Kate sat guest room trying to get sleep to take her but it just wouldnt. She had desperately been trying to get to sleep for at least 2 hours so she decided to go downstairs and sit outside. So she walked downstairs and out onto the patio and sat on a large chair and brought her legs to her chest and rapped her arms around her knee's. About 10 minutes after she outside she heard the kitchen door opening and she quickly turned round to see Jack.

"You'll catch a cold out here you know." Jack laughed.

"Yeah i'm actually not that cold." Kate smiled.

"Well your not in boxers and a t-shirt." Jack laughed.

"That's true you could have put some clothes on you know." Kate told him.

"Yeah that would probably been the best thing to do, right scoot over." Jack said. So kate scooted over and let Jack sit next to her.

"Right jack i'm small so i'm kinda squished in here so i'm sitting on you." Kate said .

"Okay dont mind me, just kidding." Jack laughed. So kate moved onto jacks knee and jack just laughed. "Your not that small kate." Jack assured her.

"Your kidding you and Sawyer are like 20 feet tall, i'm like 2 foot nothing." Kate smiled.

"Your not that small kate i mean your taller than Charlie thats something." He told her.

"Not helping jack." Kate joked.

"What am I meant to say, Kate your so tall." Jack laughed.

"Well you could have said oh it's okay Kate we dont care if your tall or short." Kate half shouted.

"Oh its okay kate I dont care if your tall or short okay happy now?" jack asked.

"Yes i'm quite happy now thank you." Kate smiled in triumph.

"Now I think we better get inside because if we dont we are going to catch the cold." jack pointed out.

"Yip good idea." kate agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next morning **

"MOM." Jack shouted.

"YEAH." She yelled back.

"I think i've got the cold." He sniffed.

"Me too." Kate shouted.

**How was that chappi guy remember the comments! Jatey goodness coming up in the next chappi!!!**


	12. friends my ass

**Disclaimer: I dont own lost (yet) or Armeggedon or Halloween or Bruce willis or Liv tyler. **

Jack and kate were sent onto the couch and told to stay there all day. Margot gave them a big mug of hot coco and covered them in quilts.

"Now Kate try and keep warm and same to you Jack, i'm going shopping with Rose i'll be back in a couple of hours." Margot instructed.

"Bye mom!" Jack replied.

"Bye Margot!" Kate shouted.

"This is your fault." Jack accused.

"Excuse me I didnt ask you to come outside at 2 oclock in the morning and sit with me and tell me i'm small did I?" Kate pointed out.

"Well I figured that one out, I only went outside to see if you were okay." Jack said.

"I was only joking Jack, anyway what are we doing to today?" Kate asked.

"Well one we could watch the Red Socks game I taped? Or we could watch movies all day." Jack replied.

"I'll go for the movie's, i'll watch the Red Socks game with you later." Kate lied.

"Right lets go pick a films then." Jack said and the pair set off upstairs to pick a movie.

"Right we will have to watch Armeggedon." Kate said.

"Okay and I know my mom is one hell of a shopping addict so pick another one." Jack laughed.

"You pick." Kate asked.

"Fine erm Halloween." Jack laughed.

"Damn you Jack Shepard." Kate joked.

"Oh Kate I didn't know you didn't like that movie." Jack said trying to contain his laughter.

"Thank you Jack." Kate smiled.

"Thank you what we are still watching it." Jack laughed.

"Best friend my ass." Kate sulked.

"It's okay Kate we'll watch Armeggedon then we will watch Halloween and if you get scared you can come sit next to me okay." Jack smiled.

"Thank you but if I scream at the same bit it's your eardrums that will pay the price." Kate giggled.

"Yeah Kate we have watched this a million times I will be well prepared." Jack explained.

So Kate walked up to the DVD player and put the DVD in the machine and took her seat on the couch across from Jack.

"Kate I know what you're like watching Armeggedon you gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

"Jack i'll be fine if im not i'll come and sit next to you." Kate assured.

"Okay." Jack agreed.

"Right shoooooosht it's starting." Kate shut him up.

"Yes m'am." Jack laughed.

As they watched Jack could see Kate was getting gradually and gradually more sad looking as they went through it and finally it came. The one bit in the film when Harry (Bruce Willis) and Grace (Liv Tyler) are standing at one of the old launch pads and Grace tells him that she was sorry saying that she was nothing like him. And she asked him to promise her that he would come back and he promised. Suddenly Kate stood up and walked over to Jack's couch and lay down beside him lying her head on his chest. Jack soon planted a kiss on her head and she soon stopped crying. When the film had finished the pair had fallen asleep and were still lying on the couch together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Margot got home. **

The door opened and a huge gust of wind came through the door. Margot just managed to get her 10 bags through the door closely followed by Rose. When the two got in they found their eyes stuck on the pair of sleeping teenagers.

"Friends my ass." Rose stated.

"They look so cute." Margot whispered.

"They were watching a movie, Armeggedon." Margot laughed lightly.

"She loves that movie." Rose said.

"I always cry at the bit when the Father and his Daughter are standign at that launch pad." Margot said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When Claire got home.**

"Hi mom." Claire shouted.

"Hey Margot!" Sawyer and the rest of the group shouted.

"You two look better." Hurley pointed out.

"Yeah they got alot of sleep didn't you." Margot whispered to herself.

"What's that mom?" Claire asked.

"Please will someone tell me the rules to this game!" Kate demanded.

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHT." Jack shouted.

"Yes master." Kate laughed.

"Right let me... nope don't have a clue." Charlie laughed loudly.

"Only Jack and Sawyer really know but they won't answer." Ana said.

"So did we miss anything exciting?" Kate asked.

"Well Sawyer threw a foot ball at Sarah and it hit her and she just fell in the middle of the field and everyone and I mean everyone was laughing." Claire said excitiedly.

"Sawyer high five." Jack said.

"Ohhh Sawyer you just made my day!" Kate said loudly.

"So you just randomlly threw a football at her?" Jack asked.

"Well no cause sticks says well we will give Kate a good story for when we come back so I threw it and it hit her." Sawyer laughed.

"He was like a mile away though." Ana pointed out.

"I'm just so damn good." Sawyer said cockily.

"Yip keep telling yourself that Sawyer." Margot shouted from the kitchen and everyone laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My knowledge of movie's are amazin spesh Aremeggedon my fav film!!!**


	13. soccer sucks

**Hey guys! sorry about the delay ive been pretty busy with all myschool work and stuff like that and havent updated for a while so here is a new chapter!!**

When Kate and Jack got back to school they had been told they missed nothing exciting exept from Sawyer throwing a football at Sarah. That morning at home room Kate, Jack and Claire walked in too see the new girl Mr Rom's daughter Hannah was sitting in the worst place possible for a new person brought to the school right beside Sarah.

"Wow is that girl looking to be the hated of all those at this school." Kate pointed out.

"Probably she is sitting next to Sarah." Sayid laughed.

"Nice one Sayid." Shannon laughed and stared kissing oblivious to the 20 other people in the class.

"You two know that you're in a class." Jack made sure and they both nodded.

"Good morning class Miss Rutherford Mr. Jarrah I think you can contain youselves for at least 5 minutes thank you." Mr Rom smirked as he put his brief case down .

"I warned you." Jack whispered.

"We know we know." They said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At phys Ed**

"Now today class we will be playing soccer!" Mr Hamilton shouted.

"Ohh yey another sport I cant play." Shannon exclaimed.

"What sports can you play Sticks?" Sawyer teased.

"Oh shut up." Shannon retorted.

"Now i will quickly put you into teams." Mr Hamilton explained.

So Mr. Hamilton walked down the line giving each person a number 1 or 2 and they walked off.

"Yey im in Claire's team come on lets talk about people." Kate laughed.

"Oh we have Jack in our team we're gonna win." Claire smiled.

"I know I'm the best." Jack smiled triumphantly.

"You're cockyness annoys me." kate smiled.

"You're just jealous." Jack stated.

"Of what my best friends of 16 years yeah okay." Kate laughed.

"Shepard Austen do you think you could leave the flirting till after the game okay." Mr Hamilton shouted from the half way line.

Kate just turned round to Claire and Sayid who was in goals mouth gaping. The game was obviously very boring for Kate, Claire and Shannon who all just sat and played about with their hair and once and a while jumping out of the way when the ball came near them. Later on in the game the ball rolled towards Kate and landed at her feet then Sawyer, Charlie and Boone came hurdeling towards them at a quick speed she looked around hoping someone was there she saw Sayid. She quickly kicked it to him and he booted it up the feild to Jack he ran on and scored. Kate, Claire and Sayid jumped and cheered but the three boys that were running towards kate turned and went for her again. Kate quickly turned to Sayid who smiled mischeviously and walked away Claire just smiled and looked away pretending she didnt see.

"What are doing?" Kate hesistated.

"This." Boone shouted letting Sawyer pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Sawyer put me down." Kate shouted slapping his back.

"You guys here someone shouting." Sawyer said turning round ignoring Kate.

"Come on Shannon helpppppppppp." Kate asked.

"Who? What? Sawyer I don't here anything either." Shannon said holding in her laughter.

"Jack you'll help me won't you." Kate smiled.

"No no i'm good you can just hang there." Jack smiled walking back to the school.

"Sawyer please put me down." Kate pleaded.

"I'll put you down in a minute." Sawyer grinned as they walked into the school.

"Thank you." Kate thanked. He put her down just outside the girls changing room and nodded and walked to the boys changing room.

"Sawyer's got the hots for you." Shannon shouted.

"No I know who he has the hots for looking at Ana whilst her back was turned.

"Does Sawyer like Ana?" Claire whispered simply.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone." Kate whispered.

"Okay not a word." Claire smiled walking away.

"Not a word of what?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Kate and Claire said at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Kate, Jack and Claire walking home from school. **

"Are you positive?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yes i'm sure." Kate replied.

"Sure about what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Kate replied.

"When did he tell you." Claire asked.

"Last week just before I came to live with you." Kate explained.

"No offence but why did he tell you?" Claire asked.

"Well I told him something." Kate smiled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Who I liked." Kate smiled then looked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How was that just R&R :D **

**next chapter: more jate, c&c and sana :D yey its all happening :D**


End file.
